sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Bruce Nightingale
Name: Bruce Nightingale Gender: Male Age: 17 School: Alderbrook High School Hobbies and Interests: Snowmobiling, Skateboarding, Drinking, Stunts, Rock Music, Magic: The Gathering. Appearance: Bruce stands reasonably tall at 5'11, and weighs approximately 190 lbs. Whilst most of his weight is fat, he happens to have a fair amount of muscle on him, although for the most part he looks somewhat heavyset for his age. If anyone were to see his skin up close, they would notice a lot of scars on his body from all the botched stunts he's been in over the years. The first thing that a lot of people notice when they look at Bruce is his long messy blonde hair which stops at his shoulders. He isn't exactly the most attractive person on the planet, partially thanks to his broad nose and a face plagued by acne. He has a notably square and masculine jaw, and his small and unassuming eyes are dark blue. His teeth are somewhat discoloured, and one of his canines are missing thanks to a recent stunt going horribly wrong. His usual attire consist of a black and red flannel shirt, baggy black jeans, white trainers, fingerless gloves and a black Green Day beanie. Biography: Bruce's childhood wasn't exactly the most interesting in the world. His father is a carpenter and his mother is a fairly average housewife, and apart from his mother's recent pregnancy he does not have any brothers or sisters. For the most part, Bruce is a very lackadaisical and casual person, very rarely getting angry or upset over anything. Whilst for the most part he's very careless and not particularly bright, he tends to mean well and is never intentionally mean or spiteful towards anyone. Although, his tendency to snicker at inappropriate jokes and unintentional innuendoes tend to get on some people's nerves. Having been brought up in Alderbrook all his life, during his teen years Bruce quickly fell prey to apathy and began to lose interest in his schoolwork. As a result, he's only barely managed to keep his grades at a D-C average, the only subject in question which he's actually any good at being design and technology thanks to his father's influence. However, Bruce himself has no real intention of becoming a carpenter when he's older, nor did he really ever have any long-term goals apart from getting by and chilling with his friends. Until, of course, he discovered a certain show by the name of Jackass. After only watching a couple of episodes and the first two movies, Bruce became convinced that it was his destiny to become an outrageous stuntman as well, and as a result started his own webseries on Youtube that features him attempting stupid stunts and pulling crazy pranks. Most of which either involve his skateboard or his snowmobile. Snowmobiling as it happens was one of the few hobbies Bruce took before he started to become fascinated with stunts, and to a certain point he's become quite skilled at using his red snowmobile. His interest in skateboarding however started after he became obsessed with pulling off stupid stunts, and for the most part he isn't actually very good at using a skateboard. As a result of his dangerous hobbies, Bruce has received a lot of injuries over the years, including several broken bones. Most recently, a failed attempt at performing an ollie on his skateboard has cost him one of his canines, and he has yet to visit the dentist to see if he can have it replaced. Because of the amount of damage his hobby causes, his parents often scold him and try to convince him that he's only making an idiot of himself. Incidentally, he's kept his Youtube channel a secret from his parents to avoid scaring them to death. On the other hand, his web-series has earned him something of a cult following amongst his peers at Alderbrook. Whilst he was never the most popular guy in school, with only a handful of people who he'd call his friends, many of his fellow students grew to respect him after he showed off some of the more succesful stunts he'd performed in the past. However, not all the attention he's gained recently has been positive. Many of his peers find him to be an idiotic show-off, and some only ever watch him because they know that there's a very good chance that he could get himself hurt again. Nevertheless, he still hangs around with a fairly tight-knit group of friends whom he's known since preschool, some of whom even help out with editing and recording his videos. Other then performing stunts, Bruce is an avid Magic: The Gathering player, and whenever he's not feeling like putting his life in mortal danger he's usually found either playing Magic with his friends or listening to rock music in his room whilst surfing the web. For as long as he could remember, Bruce has loved rock music, his favourite band in particular being Green Day. One habit which he has been meaning to cut back on however is his love of drinking, seeing as on more then one occasion he has found himself drinking just a bit too much before going on to perform another of his crazy stunts. Not to mention the fact that most of his weight comes from his drinking habit, and if it wasn't for all the beer he drinks he'd probably be in much better shape thanks to his somewhat active lifestyle. Advantages: Being a daredevil at heart, Bruce is a VERY brave individual, and thanks to his lackadaisical nature he isn't likely to break under the pressure. Also, physically he can probably hold his own in a fight thanks to his size and muscles, provided of course that his opponent didn't have any previous training as well. Disadvantages: His love for performing dangerous stunts would only hinder him in an already very dangerous situation, seeing as there wouldn't be an available hospital should something go horribly wrong for him. He also isn't very bright, and his gullibility could easily become his downfall. Designated Number: Male Student #8 ---- Designated Weapon: Sako TRG Conclusion: A strong and risk taking individual with a weapon of that caliber? Yesiree, this one's in it for the long haul. The above biography is as written by Fioriboy. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: Martha Stock Killed By: Throat slashed by concealed collar blades Collected Weapons: '''Sako TRG (designated) '''Allies: Enemies: Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Bruce, in chronological order *It's not like its for real or anything, right? *Screw this, I'm outta here Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Bruce. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Virtua-SOTF Category:Characters